


The Great Hostess Bankruptcy Debacle

by MissE



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissE/pseuds/MissE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hostess has declared bankruptcy. Xander finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Hostess Bankruptcy Debacle

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Don’t own or claim rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Hostess Brands Inc.
> 
>  **Notes:** [I blame Vidicon666](http://forum.tthfanfic.org/index.php?topic=7240.0;topicseen) [Twisting the Hellmouth forum discussion]

Buffy chewed her lip and shifted nervously. She glanced at Willow, then back to Xander. “How long has he been like this?”

“Since _someone_ ” Willow glared at Anya, “let him see this,” she thrust a newspaper in Buffy’s hand.

Buffy frowned down at the paper. “Citibank On A High?” Buffy quoted, perplexed.

Willow rolled her eyes and huffed angrily before twitching the paper out of the surprised Slayer’s hand and opening it up, pointing to a smaller article below the fold.

Buffy’s eyes opened wide at the article, and she spun to glare at Anya. “How could you?” she demanded, voice full of loathing. She clutched the paper in her hand and waved it at the sometime-blonde. “You know how Xander feels about them, and you let him see this? Did you even prepare him for the shock?” She looked at the man sitting, catatonic, at the table. “I’m guessing not. And you say you love him: I just think you were looking for a way to get rid of him if you ask me. You can leave, now,” she sneered.

“But I didn’t know,” Anya wailed.

Willow gasped, and strode over to a throw open a cupboard. Inside hid Xander’s guilty secret: an actual shrine to Hostess. “You’ve lived with him for a year,” she accused, “you _knew_.”

Anya held onto her horrified expression for a moment before it dissolved into a pout. “I’ve tried to tell him Hostess isn’t an actual deity, I’ve tried to wean him off that trash, but would he listen to me? No! He _needed_ to read that.”

Tara bit her lip for a moment then stepped forward. “Sweety, it was the wrong thing to do.”

“You should go now,” Buffy informed her coldly.

Anya huffed, and stalked out of the room, and the other three women turned their attention back to their lost friend.

“What do we do?” Buffy asked the witches.

“Only thing we can do,” Willow decided, resolve face firmly in place.

~~~~~

“I feel soiled,” Buffy shuddered as she left Xander’s apartment.

Tara giggled behind her hand as Willow shuddered.

“I know exactly what you mean,” Willow pouted. “Still, it worked.”

“And no one outside the apartment _ever_ gets to hear about it,” Buffy frowned.

Tara giggled again. “Twinkies,” she got out between bursts of laughter.

Buffy and Willow shuddered.


End file.
